The traditional ring back tone is a segment of customized music or voice subscribed to by a calling party, a called party, or a third party for being played to the calling party when the calling party calls the called party. As the 3rd generation mobile communication system and the next generation network (NGN) have been constructed, users have a video demand on the communication, and a multimedia ring back tone service has been proposed. The multimedia ring back tone is the extension of traditional ring back tone, which is a segment of customized multimedia subscribed to by the calling party, the called party, or the third party for being played to the calling party when the calling party calls the called party. The multimedia includes video, picture, and audio, etc. Recently, the network equipment is modified on the basis of the technical solution of the voice ring back tone, so as to realize a multimedia ring back tone service by enhancing the capability of the network equipment.